Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog
by Riku Harada
Summary: (Completed) Remake of A Black Rose ;; Anyway, Shadow falls to Earth and is found by a certain hedgehog. R and R! Remember, the more reviews the more longer the chapter! Sequel is up.
1. Chapter 1 Profluge

A/N: This is just a remake of 'A Black Rose.' 'Kay?  
  
Today's Tip: Never ever watch Ed, Edd, and Eddy when you're hyped.  
  
Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog were her last words...  
  
Shadow felt the pressure burn past his back as he fell to the Earth. "I made them happy... Maria."  
  
*Two weeks later*  
  
Everything had pretty much cooled down in Station Square. Sonic was the only one still thinking about Shadow. Tails could hardly talk to Sonic because he was always mourning. Knuckles was out protecting his Master Emerald, and Amy was out shopping. Rouge was still in the government spying. Eggman was still thinking of ways to take over the world. One day, Amy was out shopping. "I hope Sonic is okay from what happened on ARK. It has been 2 weeks after all... but Tails is still coming back from all that time... oh well..." She browsed through some clothes, then slightly bumped into someone. "Ow... Sonic?"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
'I guess now is the time to ask him,' Amy said to herself. She looked up at Sonic. "Um, Sonic, everyone was kinda wondering if you could celebrate Christmas with us..."  
  
"I can't... you know what I usually do..."  
  
"Oh..." Amy said and looked at the ground. 'I knew he would say this...'  
  
"I'll see you later, OK Amy?"  
  
"OK..." she said as he walked off. 'If I ever saw you...' she said to herself.  
  
Now R&R peoples, the more reviews the longer the chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow's Survival

A/N: New chapter!  
  
Today's Tip: Never watch movies that your teacher claims to be a Christmas movie. IT'S A NASTY MOVIE DAMNIT!!!!!  
  
Knuckles sat an Angel Island. He was doing the usual thing, watching the Master Emerald. He was a lot worried about it since Shadow had fell to Earth.  
  
"Hey, Knuckles!"  
  
Knuckles got out of his daze. "Rouge?"  
  
"Yup. It looks like Sonic's still in his little 'daze' from what happened two weeks ago," Rouge answered.  
  
"He'll get over it," Knuckles said calmly.  
  
"You know that you're worried too!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Amy rushed past all the shoppers. "I gotta get something for everybody... I give up, this place is way too crowded." She exited the mall. "But what if Shadow was still alive? Then what would I do then... WHOA!" Amy tripped over a huddled body. "It's... Shadow!" She looked at all the blood around him. "But how did he survive that fall? I better take him to my house, quick."  
  
Remember the more  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
S  
  
the more longer the chapter... Don't blame me the chapters are short, blame the reviewers... 


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow's Choice

A/N: Yay chapter chapters!  
  
Today's Tip: Never watch Dragon Ball Z while eating. It will gross you out... and also when you have a field trip at school... STAY HOME!  
  
"I hope he's OK..." Amy set Shadow down on the couch. "But still... when I was bringing Shadow back, why did people get mad at me? Hmmm... Oh yeah, I can't daze off now! I gotta think about Shadow!" She quickly got some bandages for Shadow.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, my cell's ringing," Rouge said.  
  
"Maybe your government officials telling you to get off my island," Knuckles retorted.  
  
"Whatever," Rouge said. "Amy? Hey... Huh? Where? OK...I'll be right over."  
  
"Probably a new shopping fad?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Actually, it's Shadow."  
  
"Shadow???"  
  
"He's alive, she just told me, and he's over at her house. We can't tell Sonic, though... damn ... but..."  
  
"Let's go already."  
  
"What about your emerald?" Rouge asked. "I guess I can take a day without it." Knuckles answered back as they glided to Station Square.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Amy rushed down to Shadow. "Shadow... you're really alive!" "I am?" "Yeah, silly, then why would you be here? I saw you on the street and I took you home." Shadow looked a little dazed. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Uhhhh," Shadow started to say.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanna know, can you keep it a secret that I'm alive?" Amy stared at Shadow. "OK... I guess so... sure, Shadow." She signaled for Shadow to hide and opened the door.  
  
"Where's Shadow?"  
  
"Uhhh," Amy said, searching for a way to get out of Rouge finding Shadow, " April Fools?"  
  
"It's Christmas, Amy", Rouge said irritated.  
  
"I know..."  
  
***  
  
O_O Shadow doesn't wanna be known he's alive? After this I'm gonna get my humor on again.... 


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow's Secrect

A/N: Chapter 4 is up!  
  
"So anyway, Shadow, you'll be sleeping in my room."  
  
"Thank you very much, Amy."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Amy closed the door to give Shadow some privacy. But she couldn't help but wonder: 'How'd Shadow survive that fall?' She shook it off her mind and went to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
*Amy POV*  
  
I woke up the next morning with the same thing on my thoughts as last night. I really couldn't get the nerve to ask him, so I knew I had to talk to someone about it... but I didn't want to tell anyone what Shadow didn't want other people knowing. But what was such a secret about it? I checked if he was awake, but he wasn't. Sighing to myself, I went back into curiosity. Everyone thought he wouldn't be able to survive that... and so did I. But I knew out of all people that would want to know this, Sonic would want to the most... I stopped thinking and made some breakfast for Shadow. He woke up around 8:00.  
  
"You really didn't have to make this for me..."  
  
"No problem, I now you're probably starving." I put on a smile. I knew I'd have to go into what I really wanted to talk about slowly.  
  
"Thank you, then..."  
  
My curiosity was really getting into me then. When he finished, I brought up the subject. "Um, Shadow... I was kind of wondering if I could ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About what happened on the ARK. Um, you fell and we could all swear you died, but... what I mean is..."  
  
"How I survived?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I actually... thought of you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I kind of thought you didn't want me to die, but maybe I was wrong..."  
  
"But I didn't want you do die, no one did," I said, surprised.  
  
"Really?"  
  
So all this time, Shadow thought that he was alone?  
  
"Yeah, really," I said.  
  
"I never knew..."  
  
Damn, all this time, no one ever knew all of this... and he's telling me? I can't keep this a secret from everyone. They need to know this...  
  
"But Shadow, this is actually kinda important to tell everyone."  
  
"I actually only told you... because I..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because I love you Amy Rose."  
  
A/N: ^^ OoO, looks like Shads got a little thing for Amy! 


	5. Chapter 5 Help from a Sister

A/N: New chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... except Kauzi...and Lightning...but oh well... BUT I DO WANNA OWN SHADOW!  
  
*Shadow POV*  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had actually gotten those six words out of my mouth. I looked down at the floor. Me, the Ultimate Lifeform, falling in love. I could feel Amy's eyes on me. "I guess you don't want me here anymore then..." I quickly exited before she could say anything. I ran past the cars, the people, and away from the world...  
  
*Amy POV*  
  
I stared at the open door. "Shadow... loves me?" I couldn't believe what he just said, then he left before I could say anything. I couldn't believe it... I had to go get him. I was about to exit until Sonic appeared at my door. "Sonic?"  
  
"Uh, hi Ames, I..."  
  
"I'm kinda in a hurry, Sonic..."  
  
"I heard that Shadow was here."  
  
I froze for a few seconds. If Shadow really didn't ant anyone to know, I wouldn't say it, but this was really important to me. And Sonic would really want to know it the most. "Actually, Sonic, it's true," I said, "but there's something else you need to know..."  
  
~~~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Shadow quickly stopped in front of the apartment.  
  
"I hope she's here..." he muttered to himself.  
  
He heard someone shout his name. He turned, hoping it wasn't Amy.  
  
"Hey Shadow, watcha doing at my apartment door? Hey, wait a sec..." Kauzi asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Didn't you burn up in the atmosphere?"  
  
"Do I always have to tell this story?"  
  
"Well, I got free time on me. Lightning's gonna be a problem though. He likes to get in people's business."  
  
"Ok, then."  
  
***  
  
"So, what you're trying to say is Shadow 'likes' you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like him back?"  
  
"Uh.... maybe..."  
  
"MAYBE?"  
  
"I don't know," Amy said.  
  
"Well... I don't think you should be near him."  
  
"Why? It's not like he's still a baddie..."  
  
"I just don't trust him."  
  
"You trusted him on the ARK a whole lot, Sonic."  
  
"He's just really don't trust him!"  
  
"THEN WHAT'S YOUR PROMBLEM, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? WHEN I LOVED YOU, YOU ACTED LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL AND NOW YOU DO!"  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Yeah, I do like him Sonic.... but..."  
  
Sonic pulled Amy in a hug. "I never wanted to admit it, but I love you."  
  
***  
  
"So that's what happened? You thought of Amy?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I never knew you had feelings for the younger people...."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shadow shouted.  
  
"Uh huh... anyway Shadow..."  
  
"I need you to do a favor, though."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Find out if she likes me."  
  
"It's gonna owe you, Shads..."  
  
"Just do it for me."  
  
"What are sisters for?"  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: DAMNIT CHOOSE AMY? WHO DO YOU FUCKING LOVEEEEE oh... sorry! 


	6. Chapter 6 Who She Wants to be With

A/N: Chapter 6 is up!  
  
"So, watcha gonna do is find out if Amy likes Shadow?" Lightning asked.  
  
"Yeah. But Lightning..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, PERVERT!"  
  
"Uh, sorry, Kauzi. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kauzi peeked in the window. There was Sonic, hugging Amy, and Amy crying.  
  
"Hey, Kauzi... what's up with that?"  
  
"Probably Amy likes Sonic."  
  
"Nah, I meant your dress is see through."  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"OK, OK."  
  
"So anyway, what we gotta do is get Amy to like Shadow."  
  
"That wasn't the plan."  
  
"So?"  
  
~~~  
  
*Amy POV*  
  
"S-sonic?" I couldn't believe it. My dream was coming true, but I really didn't like it... like wanted to be with Shadow instead....  
  
"Sonic, I'm not sure about this...."  
  
"You mean you still like that faker?"  
  
"Well... yeah..."  
  
A/N: *yawn* I just want to get on all of yous nerves and end this 


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter

A/N: ^^ Yay the next chapter is up! So right now Sonic likes Amy but Amy likes Shadow and Shadow likes Amy... and Amy doesn't like Sonic... all this chaos... ^^ O_O I'm too attracted to dots...  
  
"It's already 2 days before Christmas and I got this all going on..." Amy said to herself. "And I don't have a present for Shadow either. But what would he like?" She looked through various store windows. (A/N: O_O What would Shadow want for Christmas?) "I can't believe this is all going on right now..."  
  
"Hey Amy!"  
  
"Oh, hi Tails. Got any idea what Shadow would like for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know... uh, do you know where Sonic is right now? I kinda heard what happened."  
  
"I think he went up to ARK or something..."  
  
"Kay. Thanks."  
  
"Still, why did Sonic tell me he liked me all of a sudden? Right when I said I liked Shadow...?" Amy looked through the crowds. "There Shadow is right now... "(A/N: DOTS!!! O_O) She rushed up to Shadow.  
  
"Uh, Hi Shadow."  
  
"Hi." He quickly looked at the ground.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I was wondering... do you wanna... go eat or something right now?"  
  
'He's asking me on a date?' Amy thought. "Um, sure..."  
  
*Amy POV* "I gotta get home and change first," I said and quickly rushed home. Once I got there, I sighed. What was I thinking? But I can't listen to Sonic all the time... he's such a jerk! First he's always avoiding me, and now he says he likes me? I better get ready, I don't wanna keep Shadow waiting. I grabbed my purse and other things and ran out the door, ready for our date.  
  
~~~ "I'm ready."  
  
"Uh, so where do you wanna go?" Shadow said.  
  
I guess he really didn't have taste in cinema and all that. "We really don't have to go anywhere fancy, just for a walk, I guess..."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
He's so cute when he's stressed out about dates and stuff... "So, uh," I said trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"You remind me a lot of Maria."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Um, Shadow... about you and Sonic..." "Yes?" "To tell you the truth, the real person I love between the two of you is... you..." I quickly looked down at the floor. I felt him put his arms around me. "I love you too, Amy Rose."  
  
A/N: ^. ^ I'm gonna make a sequel later maybe... If someone can tell me what Shadow would want for Christmas...? 


	8. Chapter 8 REPOST

Authors Note: REDONE! Thanks to Meilin for the idea, so now I can give Shadow an 

even better present! And anyway, it was going to be a permanent cliffhanger, too, but I'll 

just change it. . . Well, READ ON!

~*~

"Good morning Shadow!!! Guess what?" Shadow turned around to see the usual perky 

Amy Rose running down the stairs. "It's Christmas!!!" she said, hugging her beloved 

tightly.

"I know. . ." he said in his usual quiet, mysterious voice. 

"So, anyway, I got something for you!" she said, hiding something behind her back, 

making Shadow curious. "Here!" she said, pulling out a locket and new shoes. "I picked 

em especially for you!" she said, smiling.

Shadow slowly opened the locket, and it had a picture of Amy, at her cutest stance. 

(OMG, she can't get any cuter than this!) 

"So, how do you like it?" she asked, smiling. 

Shadow was silent for a while, and finally mumbled "Thank you, Amy Rose." Amy put 

on her biggest smile. "No problem, Shadow!" 

'So, did you get anything for my Shadow?" she asked, and Shadow nodded, taking out a 

sparkling diamond ring. "Shadow. . ."

"Will you marry me, Amy Rose?" he asked.

"Oh course, Shadow the hedgehog. . ."

~*~

[Authors Closing Notes: Lol. . . really stupid there, I just wanted to finish it. . . (sigh) Thanks again to Meilin, there wouldn't have been a repost without you! ^ ^ Let's see, dedications. . . hmm. . . Well, anyway, thanks to SONICTEAM+SEGA for making sonic! You guys rock! ♥.♥ Yeah, I'm in love with them. . . anyway, I gotta go fill my form that I belong to Tails for 5 years! Bye!

Kauzi/Insane Knux/Shad Fangirl, Kawaii hedgehog/ whoever I am. . .]

♫♫♫


End file.
